Your Love is the Music of My Heart
by Crystal Saturn
Summary: Sometimes songs capture the spirit of a moment- A first kiss, unrequited love, a lost romance.. Sometimes the best way to express yourself is with emotive lyrics & a heart wrenching melody.This is the soundtrack to their lives.*Collection of SD oneshots*
1. She Will Be Loved

**Song: **She Will Be Loved  
**Artist: **Maroon 5  
**Written By: **Adam Levine and James Valentine  
**Album: **Songs About Jane (2002)

**Season:** Alternate  
**Published:** 07-08-05  
**Words:** 3,345**  
Summary:** She was the girl next door. He was always there for her. She never noticed him as anything more than just a friend. Will a potentially fatal accident change it all?

**Disclaimer:** I don't claim or own any rights or profits from this song or Sailor Moon.

* * *

Darien watched her through her bedroom window from his balcony. She was beautiful. Her blonde locks fluttered about her as she swayed around her room, picking up dresses and pressing them up against her body as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. The smile that played across her lips made his heart skip a beat. She had that effect on him, ever since they first met, back when they were children.

She had moved in next door. Darien remembered the way she looked that day. Her pink summer dress, the white ribbon in her hair, her beautiful smile. She was only 5 then, and he was only 3 years older, but he remembered that day as if it were only yesterday. He loved her ever since, but could never tell her. She was his angel, the one he lived for, but to her, he was just her best friend, the boy next door. Her eyes glimmered with such happiness and innocence. Darien knew she was getting ready for another date. She had guys lining up around the block just to be seen with her. She was such a wonderful person. Pure innocence radiated from her heart, her soul, and it showed.

Darien knew about her boyfriend, Marco. She had been seeing him for over two months now. She was happy with him. Darien didn't know why. He remembered all the times she came home with tears streaming down from her face. He remembered all the excuses she made about her clumsiness whenever he asked about the newly formed bruises on her arms. Darien sighed as he gazed at Serena longingly through her window. She looked happy… but how long would it last?

_**Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else**_

He ran a hand through his thick, jet-black hair, frustrated with himself. Trudging down the stairs, he sighed once more and picked up his car keys, knowing that the only way he could release his anger was to go for a drive. He had that in common with Serena, they both liked to drive when they we're upset. Darien was disappointed with himself. He knew Serena could do better, and he knew as her best friend, he should have intervened and said something. But he just could not bring himself to say anything. All he could do was smile and support her when she needed it the most.

He put his key into the ignition, took a deep breath and backed out of his driveway. A droplet of water splattered on Darien's windscreen and he listened for a familiar sounding rumble in the distance. The skies were as grey and gloomy as his heart felt. After driving around the block a countless amount of times, he finally decided to make his way back home. It was 5 and Serena would be leaving soon. It was almost like a ritual. He would walk outside to pick up the mail, she would skip down her driveway to greet her date, wave back at Darien then they would drive away.

_**I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more**_

**4 years earlier**

_Ding Dong_

Darien looked up from his chemistry textbook. It was strange for someone to be at his front door at this time. He wasn't expecting anyone. He listened carefully at the soft patter of the rain before standing up and making his way to the door.

_Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong_

"I'm coming!" Darien hollered and ran down the stairs. He reached for the door and flung it open. There stood Serena, standing on his porch, barely out of the rain that soaked her to the bone and dripped off her clothes. Her eyes were red from crying. She stood there, her long blonde hair matted to her body that trembled uncontrollably as she let a soft whimper.

"Darien… Kevin broke up with me…" Tears escaped her eyes once more.

Darien took her hand and pulled her inside, out of the cold before closing the door behind them. He held her close and wrapped his arms tightly around her as she cried openly into his chest.

_**I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved**_

**2 years earlier**

Darien walked down the driveway to the letterbox and collected the mail. As he looked up, he saw the sight of a familiar blonde girl, sitting in her pink coloured car. She gripped onto her steering wheel with one hand while wiping her tears away with the back of her other hand. He walked towards the car and opened the front passenger seat door, letting himself in.

"Don't forget to put on your seatbelt." She sniffled, placing both hands back onto the steering wheel. Darien did as he was told, even though the car was stationary and showed no signs of moving anytime soon. The keys were on the dashboard.

"Where are we going?" Darien gazed over at the girl next to him.

"New Caledonia." She continued to keep her eyes on the road.

"Did you bring your snorkeling gear?" Darien asked quietly. She looked up at him, giving him a questioning gaze before turning back towards the road. "Well I suppose we'll be driving across the Pacific Ocean… of course." A playful smile graced his lips as he reached over and put a hand on hers.

She looked up at him and tried to smile, but faltered. She choked back tears as she leaned back in her seat, releasing her grip on the steering wheel and lifting her legs up towards her chest. Darien watched in silence as she huddled into a quivering ball. He gave her hand a little squeeze to let her know he was still there for her.

"Jake cheated on me… again" She broke down into tears once more.

_**Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore**_

He slowed his car down as he drove up his driveway and parked his car back into the garage. Taking an umbrella, he walked out into the rain to collect the mail. Marco's car was already parked out the front of her house.

"Hi Darien!" She smiled and waved as she skipped down her driveway, trying to avoid the light drizzle of rain that fell from the heavens.

"Hey…" I smiled and watched as she greeted her boyfriend who had stepped out of his car. Yet this time, he didn't hug her. He held her shoulders to distance her as she tried to hug him.

"What's wrong Marco?" Her clear blue eyes fell upon another figure in his car.

"Look… we… we can't do this anymore. I just don't love you like I used to. I have to go now. I'm sorry." His words were cold and harsh. They held no meaning, no remorse. They were empty, shallow excuses.

"Who's she?"

_**It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want**_

Marco gazed back into his car.

"That's my cousin. I'm showing her around. I have to go," He turned to walk back to the driver seat of his car but was stopped by a hand gripping onto his arm.

"Please… Marco don't do this! I love you… please… we can work this out… just give me another chance" She pleaded, tears forming in her beautiful eyes.

"No!" He snapped and gripped onto her wrist tightly "Listen to me. It's over." He pushed her away, returning to his car and driving down the street. Darien pretended to sift through his mail as he watched his angel gape at the disappearing car before placing her gentle fingers over her wrist where he had brutally held her.

_**I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved**_

He watched her as she fell to her knees in apprehension. A single tear trickled down her pale cheek. Darien longed to hold her. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and tell her that everything would be alright, but he couldn't move. All he could do was stare. His heart sank in his chest as he watched her heart become shattered into a million irreplaceable pieces, once again.

Darien had always been the one person in her life that was always there for her no matter what. He was there during the good times and during the bad, and every time she needed someone to talk to, he was the first person she would call. He was the one person who knew her the best, and he was the one who was always there to help her pick up and mend the pieces of her broken heart, and yet- he was only ever her best friend. She couldn't see how much she meant to him. She couldn't see all the love in his eyes whenever she smiled as she looked at him. She couldn't see all the pain in his expression every time she was hurt.

_**I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls**_

Slowly, she managed to lift herself back up onto her feet. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a set of keys. The clouds above them seemed to rumble in sympathy and tipped their tears relentlessly onto the streets below. She numbly made her way to her car and sat down in the driver seat, closing the door behind her. Darien witnessed the momentary pleading look in her eyes as she inserted her key into the ignition and started the car up. She looked as though she wanted… needed to be saved. He walked down his driveway towards her car, hoping she would wait for him. She closed her eyes, drawing in a shaky breath and looking him directly in the eye, shaking her head slowly as if to say he couldn't help her this time. She floored the gas pedal and screeched down the street. Darien felt disappointed as he helplessly watched her speed down the street in the pouring rain.

As she raced down the street, she failed to see another car backing down a driveway. She slammed the breaks of her car, turning her steering wheel to avoid a collision with the vehicle. The tires of her car slipped and as they lost their grip on the road, she surrendered control of her car. Darien watched in horror as the small pink car slammed into a nearby tree with considerable force, crumpling like a sheet of paper scrunched into a ball.

"SERENA!" He dropped everything, sprinting as fast as he could towards her.

_**Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful**_

"Serena! Serena wake up… talk to me…" Darien reached the car. He attempted to open the crushed door but it was stuck. "Somebody help me!" He called out to a few of the bystanders that had now accumulated on the street to see what all the commotion was about. "Call an ambulance! She needs help!" A man rushed to Darien's side and with his co-operation, they managed to pry the door open.

The whole front of the car had crumpled in, pushing the dashboard back so Serena was pinned between her steering wheel and her seat. The safety air bag had inflated but it had not saved her from the cuts she received from the broken shards of her windscreen.

"Serena, please wake up… come on…" Darien pleaded as he gently pushed her back onto her seat.

"Don't move her too much… You might damage her spine…" The man beside Darien put a hand on his shoulder.

"Mmm… Darien?" Serena stirred and groaned before crying out in pain. "Darien it hurts!" She cringed.

"It's alright Sere," He took her hand and held onto it tightly. "The ambulance is coming. We'll get you out and fixed up. You'll be fine… I'm here for you."

"Darien my leg, it's caught! I can't… it hurts!" She cried, struggling to gasp for air.

"Shhh Sere, just hold on a little longer. Try not to move."

"Darien…" She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Serena! Rena wake up! Stay with me. Sere… don't go… I love you." Darien began to panic as he watched Serena slip back into an unconscious state.

_**I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved**_

The sound of sirens drew closer soon after Serena passed out for the second time. They eventually managed to remove her from the wreckage of her car and loaded her into the back of the ambulance. Darien refused to release Serena's hand as they rushed to the hospital. He prayed to God it wasn't too late to save her. He wanted more than anything else in the world for her to be alright. He wanted to hold her in his arms again and to tell her that he loved her and would be by her side for the rest of his life.

The ambulance soon arrived at the hospital and Serena was whisked away into the emergency room. Darien sighed, knowing he wouldn't be allowed to go any further. He took a seat in the waiting room and looked down at his hands. They were stained with her blood. His gaze fell upon his clothes that were also stained with blood, dirt and were damp with the rain. A nurse came along and asked him to fill out some forms. She inquired about Serena's family and he informed her that her family had gone on a holiday in Europe. He was the one looking after her.

Seconds felt like minutes. Minutes felt like hours. Hours felt like an eternity. Darien ran his hands through his hair in frustration as he paced around the waiting room and glanced over at the emergency room door for what seemed to be the billionth time that minute. They had been in there for hours. Something was wrong. Another hour passed before the doctor finally walked out of the operating room.

"How is she?" Darien walked up to him eagerly.

"We've managed to stabilize her. She had some shrapnel lodged into her leg, a few broken ribs, some cuts and bruises, a concussion… but with some rest and a lot of care, she'll be fine." The doctor smiled warmly. "If you wait here, we'll wheel her out. She'll be in ward 32."

Darien nodded in agreement and followed the nurses who wheeled Serena into another room. He pulled up a chair beside Serena's bed. There he sat and held her hand, hoping she would wake up before visiting hours were over. Half an hour passed before Serena began to stir. Her eyelids fluttered open and she squinted as her pupils slowly adjusted to the dim light in the room.

"Mmm… Marco?" She croaked quietly.

"No… It's Darien. Marco left you Rena… he won't be coming back." He squeezed her hand gently.

"Darien…" She sighed, her voice was soft and quiet. "Dar… I'm tired…"

"I know. Get your rest. I have to go now ok? I'll be back first thing in the morning." Darien held Serena's cool, delicate hand between the palms of his.

"Promise you'll come back?" Serena looked up at the man before her almost pleadingly.

"Of course. I will never leave you." Darien reached up and brushed away a stray lock of hair from Serena's face. "Sleep now, ok?" She nodded and closed her eyes once more. Darien leaned over and kissed her forehead gently before reluctantly releasing her hand and making his way home.

_**Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye**_

Darien awoke early the next morning, got dressed and headed to the hospital. He bought a bouquet of fresh, red roses and headed up to Serena's ward. There, he set the roses aside and drew the curtains, letting the dim morning light in. It struggled to find its way through the dark clouds. He took his seat by Serena's side and held her hand once more. She didn't move. Serena lay in a peaceful, quiet slumber. Darien yawned as he watched her and gently placed his head onto the bed beside her. Hours passed without a stir before finally, Serena groaned and yawned, opening her eyes to the sight of daylight.

"Has he come by yet?" Serena asked. Her voice was quiet and hoarse.

"No…" Darien dropped his gaze in disappointment. She was still waiting for him, even through all he put her through. She still loved him.

"He will come…" Serena yawned and closed her eyes once more.

She had been asleep for another two hours before there was a gentle knock on the door. Darien lifted his head up to see a rough looking man enter the room. His clothes were damp from the rain that had once again begun falling upon the city outside.

"What are you doing here?" Darien gently let go of Serena's hand and stood up, protectively.

"I'm here to see my girlfriend." He set his bouquet of flowers down on the table, walking closer.

"She's not yours. Not since yesterday. You're the reason why she's here in the first place!"

"And you think you can just step right in and take my place? Ha, she doesn't want you at all. She doesn't care about you and she will have me back." Marco hissed back, earning a fist to his jaw. He stumbled back onto a nearby chair, checking his lip for blood.

"Marco?" Serena groggily woke up and looked around. "Marco what happened?" She struggled to prop herself up, looking at her bleeding ex.

"I… I came to tell you that I miss you Sere. I can't stop thinking about you, but obviously… I'm not wanted here." He picked up a tissue and dabbed it on his lip.

"No no! Marco… you can't go. Please… don't go." Serena pleaded weakly. She watched as Marco wearily glared at Darien who glared back.

"Darien…" Serena gazed at the two men in front of her. One, she loved. The other, her best friend since she was very young. "Darien, you look tired. I'm very thankful you were there for me but…"

"No… it's alright. I understand." Darien sighed in defeat. He knew where her heart belonged and it wasn't with him. He walked over to his seat and picked up his jacket. "I'll… see you later." He dropped his gaze towards the floor before walking out the door.

_**I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye**_

Darien walked out of the hospital lobby, into the rain. It fell all around him, dampening his clothes and matting his hair down onto his face. He stopped as he reached the pathway and slowly gazed up towards the hospital. The rain pattered across his face, trickling down his neck and becoming soaked up into his shirt. He could see her. Marco was sitting beside her and they looked as though they were talking as if nothing had happened. He leaned over and kissed her. She was smiling. She was happy again, but how long would it last?

_**Fin.**_


	2. Will You Wait For Me

**Song: **Will You Wait For Me  
**Artist: **Kavana  
**Written By: **Anthony _Kavanagh__; _Andrew Watkins; Paul Wilson  
**Album: **Instinct (1999)

**Season: **Alternate Future**  
Published:** 07-10-01  
**Words:** 953**  
Summary:** Centers on Serena and Darien's relationship after they are inexplicably torn apart.

**Disclaimer:** I don't claim or own any rights or profits from this song or Sailor Moon.

* * *

_**I need to talk with you again  
Why did you go away?  
All our time together still feels like yesterday  
I never thought I'd see A single day without you,  
The things we take for granted,  
We can sometimes lose**_

Darien looked out of his apartment window. He sighed as he walked out onto the balcony. The lights of Tokyo twinkled below him. It seemed so surreal. How was it that life could go on without her?

"Oh Serena, why did you leave me? Why did you have to go? I miss you so much, do you know that? Why, why, why? Why couldn't I protect you from the dark kingdom?" He said, frustrated, as he brushed his hair back out of his face with his hand.

It was an accident. A terrible twist in fate. It wasn't meant to end this way. Sailor Moon battled her hardest, but simply couldn't win this time. Something had changed. A rift had formed in time and space. Destiny could no longer hold up her end of her bargain, and as the Sailor Soldiers tried their hardest to fight against the Dark Kingdom, something went terribly wrong. She died saving the scouts and the rest of the world. But consequently, left them behind.

_**And if I promise not to feel this pain,  
Will I see you again?  
Will I see you again?  
'Cause time will pass me by,  
Maybe I'll never learn to smile,  
But I know I'll make it through,  
If you wait for me...**_

_**And all the tears I cry,  
No matter how I try,  
They'll never bring you home to me  
Won't you wait for me… in heaven?**_

Everyone who knew her, missed her, but Darien was most effected. Serena was the light at the end of his tunnel. She was his shining star. He remembered how things were before he met her. Things were dull and his life was not worth living for… that was, until he met Serena. She brought a smile to his face, something that no-one has done in a VERY long time, but now that she was gone, his life became the same, boring, miserable life it was, before she had stepped into it. Darien sighed again at the almost perfect sunset infront of his eyes.

"It would be perfect if you were here, Serena… Perfect" Darien thought as he leaned against the doorframe, watching the sun slowly sink.

Tears sprung from Dariens eyes as he reminisced about all the times he and Serena played around and chased each other and watched the sunset, and all those countless times they teased each other but most of all, those simple moments spent together.

_**Do you remember how it was?  
When we never seemed to care,  
The days went by so quickly,  
'Cause I thought you'd always be there...  
And it's hard to let you go,  
Though I know that I must try,  
I feel like I've been cheated,  
'Cause we never said goodbye...**_

Darien was now fully sobbing. The pain that pierced his heart was now unbearable. He had kept his emotions and feeling bottled up ever since the incident, but he couldn't keep them in any longer. Knowing that no one would see him in his apartment, he let his tears flow freely and his cries for her released into the cool night breeze.

"WHY SERENA! WHY? I WAS SO HAPPY, YOU WERE SO HAPPY, **WE **WERE SO HAPPY! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO? WHY?"

He yelled out into the night. His wailing soon subsided into hiccups of emotion as stars started appearing in the navy blue sky above him.

_**And if I promise not to feel this pain,  
Will I see you again?  
Will I see you again?  
'Cause time will pass me by,  
Maybe I'll never learn to smile,  
But I know I'll make it through,  
If you wait for me...**_

_**And all the tears I cry,  
No matter how I try,  
They'll never bring you home to me  
Won't you wait for me in heaven?**_

"My princess. *Sighs* My love. I miss you so Sere. I miss you. I know you can hear me, up there…" Darien looked up into the night sky and watched the stars sparkle brightly.

"So I'm sending you my eternal love." He took his clasped hand out of his pocket and opened them to reveal blood red rose petals. As he opened his hand the wind blew the rose petals off his hand and swirled them into the night sky. The wind blew the petals higher and higher until they were out of sight.

"I love you my princess. I always have, and I always will. Forever."

_**'Cause I miss you so,  
And I need to know...  
Will you wait for me?**_

The moon's beams hit his face, causing a glow effect to occur.

"My moon bunny" Darien whispered. His eyes were red and bloodshot from all the crying he had done earlier and the fact that he hadn't got any sleep.

_**'Cause time will pass me by,  
Maybe I'll never learn to smile,  
But I know I'll make it through,  
If you wait for me...  
And all the tears I cry,  
No matter how I try,  
They'll never bring you home to me  
Won't you wait for me… in heaven?**_

"Wait for me, my little moon bunny, please wait for me… I'll be with you soon." He whispered as he laid down on his bed, exhausted. A final silent tear trickled down his face as he closed his eyes for the very last time.

_**And time will pass me by,  
Maybe I'll never learn to smile,  
But I know I'll make it through  
If you wait for me...**_

_**Fin.**_


	3. More Than That

**Song:** More Than That  
**Artist:** Nick Carter, Brian Littrell, Howie Dorough, AJ McLean & Kevin Richardson (collectively known as the Backstreet Boys)  
**Written By:** Franciz & LePont/Adam Anders  
**Album:**Black & Blue (2000)

**Season:** Original  
**Published:** 04-03-03 (AN- In desperate need of an edit & rewrite)  
**Words:** 1,519  
**Summary:** Serena struggles with a break up. Darien is there to comfort her.

**Disclaimer:** I don't claim or own any rights or profits from this song or Sailor Moon.

* * *

_Giggles filled the air as a bubbly blonde girl skipped down the street with her boyfriend._

"What do you want to do now?" Ben asked

"Hmmm… I don't know… anything! As long as I'm with you…" Serena smiled warmly, holding the boys hand. He returned the smile warmly and kissed her lightly on the lips.

The echoes of laughter faded away as Serena reminisced about how things were, just a month ago. Before she had found her 'boyfriend' in a lip lock with another girl. Serena struggled to hold back tears as she sat alone in a booth of the Crown Arcade. She gave a deep sigh, feeling lonely. She missed being truly happy, and although she knew Ben wasn't the one for her, she still couldn't help feeling heartbroken. A tear reluctantly rolled down Serena's cheek and she let out a muffled sob, trying to suppress the pain she felt within her. All this time, he watched in silence.

_**I can see that you've been crying  
You can't hide it with a lie  
What's the use in you denying  
That what you have is wrong **_

_Damnnit Serena… why are you letting his get to you?_ He asked her mentally. _He isn't worth your tears…_

Serena placed a hand over her mouth to prevent being heard by anyone. The last thing she wanted was anyone to know she was crying. She just wanted to be alone. Darien felt his heart break within himself. He could not sit there and watch the beautiful blonde girl cry. Slowly, he got up and made his way to her booth.

_**I heard him promise you forever  
But forever's come and gone  
Baby he would say whatever  
It takes to keep you blind  
To the truth between the lines **_

Darien stood for awhile in front of Serena. Instead of looking up or acknowledging his presence, Serena simply looked down and shielded her eyes away, holding her breath to try to prevent any hiccups or sobs from escaping.

"Its alright… I know you've been crying. And I know why." Darien spoke softly and calmly. Serena's eyes shifted up at the tall man standing before her and she gave him a questioning look. He'd never been so nice before.

_**Oh I will love you more than that  
I won't say those words, then take them back  
Don't give loneliness a chance  
Baby listen to me when I say  
I will love you more than that**_

"Please… if you're _hic_ gonna give me a lecture about _hic_ how stupid I am then save it…" Serena wiped another tear away

"No… im not… im just seeing if you're alright." Darien took the liberty of taking a seat next to Serena. She stopped and looked up at him pleadingly, her eyes filled with tears.

_I wish I knew what to say or do…_ Darien thought to himself, and as he did Serena fell into his arms, crying.

_**Baby you deserve much better  
What's the use in holding on  
Don't you see it's now or never  
Coz I just can't be friends  
Baby knowing in the end **_

Darien was surprised at Serena's move but he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. He figured that she needed someone to comfort her.

"Come on…" He whispered softly.

"This isn't the place…" Darien took Serena's hand and pulled her from the booth, taking her out of the arcade. Serena didn't object. He held her hand and guided her outside and towards the park. He found a bench and sat her down. Taking a seat next to her, he realised she was trying to avoid his gaze, obviously quite embarrassed.

"Hey… it's alright." Darien turned Serena's chin so she faced him. Tears cascaded down her pale face.

"Oh Darien…" She began to sob into his chest once more as he held her tight. Minutes passed and Serena's tears began to subside. Her breaths were less ragged and she began to compose herself, reluctantly pulling away from Darien.

"Im sorry…" Serena mumbled an apology

"It's alright… are you ok now?" Darien asked, lifting up Serena's chin so she was looking straight into his eyes.

"Hmm yeah." Serena nodded, giving a weak smile.

"I don't even know why I was crying." Serena admitted sheepishly

"Its not that I miss him. I don't have any feelings for him… I just…" Serena's voice began to trail away

"Need someone to love you." Darien completed the sentence for her.

_**That I will love you more than that  
I won't say those words, then take them back  
Don't give loneliness a chance  
Baby listen to me when I say **_

Serena nodded "How did you know?" She looked up at him strangely. He had never been so nice to him and she didn't know why she was telling him everything all of a sudden. It just felt… right.

"I know how it is…" Darien replied simply. Serena looked up at the man strangely.

"Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?" Serena asked, curiously.

"Well…" Darien was speechless. "To tell the truth, I've never really meant to be mean to you in the first place Serena… i… I don't know… its just you… whenever you're around, something comes over me and I cant help but react to things differently." Darien admitted, casting his gaze out towards the afternoon horizon. A faint hue began to stain Serena's cheeks. Something Darien had said, triggered off a soft spot within her.

"I don't know…" Darien began again.

"You're just… different to everyone else. Special…" Darien turned to Serena who began to blush.

_**There's not a day that passes by  
I don't wonder why we haven't tried  
It's not too late to change your mind  
So take my hand, don't say goodbye **_

_I wish I could tell him that he means so much to me.._ Serena thought to herself as she gazed within his stunning dark midnight blue eyes. "I don't feel so special…" Serena looked down at her lap

"Why?" Darien asked becoming annoyed. _How could he break your heart like that Rena? Is he THAT stupid? How could anyone ever hurt you so much_! Darien felt anger build up within him. "Is it because he hurt you?" Darien asked.

"Well…" Serena sighed, "I don't know… I miss being wanted, I guess. I miss knowing that someone cares for me and loves me… even is he didn't love me… I thought he did and that thought made me so happy…" Serena sighed.

_I love you! III love you!_ Darien's mind yelled out but he wouldn't let the words come out. His heart began to race.

I will love you more than that  
I won't say those words, then take them back

"You don't need him. He's not worth your tears." Darien frowned. "You deserve someone who will love you unconditionally, someone who will care for you and love you and only you, someone who misses you ever day, someone who cares for you, even though he may not show it all the time, someone who will stand by you when you need them…" Darien responded

"…Someone like you…?" Serena dreamily thought out aloud while becoming lost within Darien's deep eyes, before clasping her hands over her mouth and turning a bright crimson red

_**Oh I will love you more than that  
I won't say those words, then take them back  
Don't give loneliness a chance  
Baby listen to me when I say  
I will love you, oh**_

Darien blinked a few times. Had he heard right? He looked at the beautiful girl in front of him.

"Yes…" He paused. "Someone like me." Serena blinked, astonished by what she was hearing. "I love you Serena…" Darien admitted without realising it until it was too late. Serena sat before him, utterly amazed and shocked, with her mouth half open.

"I…" Serena blinked as she tried to hold a grasp of what she had just been told. Her mind was struggling to register what her ears heard and her heart was pounding faster and faster within her chest. "You don't know how long I've waited to hear those words come out of your lips…" Serena's breaths were short and ragged. Her heart raced and she felt giddy inside.

_**I will love you more than that  
I won't say those words, then take them back  
Don't give loneliness a chance  
Baby listen to me when I say  
I will love you more than that**_

_He loves me! He looooooves me!_Serena's heart flipped and skipped as a smile braced her face. Darien repeated the last words in his mind over and over. His eyes lit up as they finally registered in his mind.

"What would you do if I kissed you?" Darien felt his soul falling within Serena's sky blue eyes. Serena smiled warmly, taking one of his hands, her other hand found its way to the back of his neck and she pulled him in for a kiss. Darien then pulled away.

"I will love you more than that…" Darien whispered before closing the space between their lips once more.

_**Fin.**_


	4. Crying in the Rain

**Song: **Crying In The Rain  
**Artist: **The Everly Brothers  
**Written By: **Carole King, Howard Greenfield  
**Album: **Crying in the Rain (Single)

**Season:** Sailor Moon R  
**Published:** 07-08-05  
**Words:** 2,042**  
Summary:** Set about a month after Mamoru breaks up with Usagi.

**Disclaimer:** I don't claim or own any rights or profits from this song or Sailor Moon.

* * *

Thunder rumbled in the distance as Mamoru watched from his balcony. Blue violet bolts scattered across the sky like veins and capillaries, pulsing their tangled route in the heavens.

"Finally..." he whispered to the emptiness in his room and made his way down stairs.

Usagi sat at her desk, tapping the back of her pencil on her desk idly. She propped her head on her hand and rested her elbow lazily on the desk. A faint rumble could be heard in the distance and Usagi winced. She looked up and out the window, immediately knowing that the rain was coming. Usagi wasn't usually a fan of thunder, lightning or even rain, in fact, she was terrified of thunder, but if the rain meant relieving herself of the pressure inside her heart, then by all means, she would run out there the second she had the chance.

Usagi leaned over her balcony and sure enough, she detected the distant smell of rain as she watched rolling dark, gray clouds taking over the sky. She shuddered slightly, the clouds were rolling in fast and she knew that they would be here in a few minutes. She hastily slipped on her sneakers and tip-toed out of the house.

_'It's about time...'_ Usagi thought to herself as she walked down the empty footpath. It was as if everyone knew that the storm was coming and began to seek refuge under shelter. Usagi didn't really care. She preferred it when no one was around. There would be no one looking at her strangely, or ask her if she needed any help. No one to bother her. She would be left in peace. A large drop of water fell from the sky and she looked up and smiled wearily at the dark gray clouds above her head. Usagi let out a sigh of relief as she waited for the clouds to rain heavier, dumping rain on her head before she would let herself go.

_**I'll never let you see  
The way my broken heart is hurting me  
I've got my pride and I know how to hide  
All the sorrow and pain  
I'll do my crying in the rain**_

Yes, it was true, Usagi always let herself go in the rain. It was never at school or at home, she was scared that someone would see her and start fussing all over her. Attention was the last thing that she wanted and needed. All she wanted was to be alone right now, to let out all her tears. The rain was what she was waiting for. It would comfort her and reflect the darkness and coldness within her heart. Soon, the rain would mingle with her tears and hopefully no one would notice that she was out here to cry.

Mamoru walked around aimlessly in the park, waiting for the rain to come. _'Hurry up!' _his mind screamed as he sat down on the park bench. A drop of water splashed on his hand, and another, and another, until the clouds began to pour out their contents across the streets of Tokyo. Mamoru just sat there, motionless on the bench as the rain soaked through his clothes and drenched him head to toe. Mamoru felt the pressure build inside him and knew that it was safe to let it out.

_**If I wait for cloudy skies  
You won't know the rain from the tears in my eyes  
You'll never know that I still love you so  
Though the heart aches remain  
I'll do my crying in the rain**_

Mamoru too came outside when the rain gave its signal to fall and yes, he was out here for the same reason. To cry. Sure, he had the isolation of his apartment, but it just wasn't the same. He found it easier to release his emotions in the rain. Mamoru finally decided to stand up and get a good soaking. He walked around the park with tears trickling down from his eyes. They mingled with the rain drops that also ran down his face. His dark hair dripped from the deluge and matted down to his forehead. His clothes stuck to him and made him feel heavy but the weight was nothing compared to the heaviness he had been feeling in his heart for the past month or so.

Mamoru walked down the street. There were no cars were in sight, so he impulsively decided to walk down the middle of the road. If a car came, then so be it. _'I would rather die a quick death than live forever without my Usako by my side.'_ Mamoru irrationally thought to himself as he followed the lines painted on the middle of the road. _'At least she would get some closure.'_

_**Raindrops falling from heaven  
They could never wash away my memories  
Since we're not**__**together  
I look for stormy weather  
To hide these tears I hope you'll never see.**_

Usagi's lips were blue from the cold harsh wet drops but she couldn't feel a thing. She was too numb from the cold and her broken heart to feel anything else. Tears flowed freely from her eyes as a strong gust of wind made Usagi momentarily lose her balance and stumble to the ground in loud cries. The memories of her and her Mamo-chan being together tore her apart but there was nothing she could do. She could only wait, watch and hope. Yes, hope. She hoped every day that he would come back, but as the days passed, her hope began to fade and now, she was so close to losing faith in herself. Why did it happen? Why didn't he love her anymore? If they were both destined, then why did he no longer want to be with her?

_**Someday when my crying's done  
I'm going to wear a smile and walk in the sun  
I may be a fool, but till then darling you'll  
Never see me complaining  
I'll do my crying in the rain**_

Usagi sat on the footpath, her legs sprawled in front of her as she cried. The pain tore through her heart and through her soul. It was unbearable.

_'Does he even know what he's doing to me?'_ Usagi thought to herself _'Does he even care about the pain I'm feeling?'_ The young teenager decided to stand up and continue walking, just in case anyone saw her sitting in the downpour and took pity on her. She rubbed her arms with her freezing cold hands and remembered what it was like to be in Mamoru's warm embrace. She remembered what it was like to never feel the cold. All she would have to do is think of him and her heart would fill with joy and love. With thoughts of their love keeping the flame within her heart lit, her whole body would radiate warmth. But not anymore. Now, all she could ever feel was the harsh coldness of his words and the rain that soaked her to the bone.

_**Since we're not together  
I look for stormy weather  
To hide these tears I hope you'll never see.**_

Usagi wondered if she would ever get out of the rain. She wondered if she would ever have the strength to get on with her life and get over Mamoru, but the pain still killed her. It cut her deeply every time she thought about him, so to sooth her soul, she silently walked through the rain all alone.

Mamoru sighed as the rain intensified. 'I wonder what she's doing right now. Is she thinking of me?' He thought to himself. Memories of how happy they once were drifted in and out of his mind. Slowly, he walked down the empty street and sighed once more. It was as if life was purposely trying to poison him, slowly, painfully, purposely taking away everyone he cared about. Were the Gods enjoying this sick twisted game that they were playing on him? _' I miss you so much, Usako. I wish you could know that'_ Mamoru fought back the hot tears for a moment before he relinquished all control, and they began to fall once again.

_**Someday when my crying's done  
I'm going to wear a smile and walk in the sun  
I may be a fool but till then darling you'll  
Never see me complain**_

Mamoru walked around, defeated as he tried to look through the rain. To his surprise, he saw the familiar figure of a young woman, with her back towards him. Her golden hair reached down to her knees and was plastered all over her body. She was walking ever so slowly in the rain. He noticed her unique hairstyle and immediately knew who it was. His heart skipped a beat and in that moment, it decided to seize control over his head.

"Usagi..." Mamoru's voice strained. "Usagi..." he repeated, quickening his pace to catch up to her. "Usa..." He called out, his voice cracked once again. "USAKO..." Mamoru's voice was now strong, and it echoed down the street amongst the rain. Usagi immediately turned around and her eyes fell upon the tall wet man, running towards her with his arms wide open. Usagi rubbed her eyes in disbelief, camouflaged tears trickling from her eyes. It couldn't be, could it? Her heart fluttered within her chest, but her legs wouldn't move. She just couldn't allow herself to believe it was him.

_**I'll do my crying in the rain  
I'll do my crying in the rain  
I'll do my crying in the rain**_

Mamoru enveloped the frail blonde in his strong arms, holding her tightly to his chest. All the water and wind couldn't change the way they both felt. They were both warm with love as they held each other.

"Mamo-chan..." Usagi whispered into his chest as they held each other tightly.

"Usako..." Mamoru murmured into her hair before pulling away, with tears in his eyes. "Usako...what are you doing here in the rain? You're soaking wet! You could get sick..." The dark haired man brushed the wet strands of hair away from Usagi's eyes. She silently looked up at him with tears still in her eyes. "Usa... you've been crying." Mamoru noticed, looking at her puffy blood-shot eyes.

"So have you, Mamo-chan." Usagi responded before she buried herself deep within Mamoru's embrace. "Please tell me this isn't a dream."

_**I know where to hide my eyes  
Crying, crying, crying  
I'll do my crying in the rain  
I'll do my crying in the rain**_

"Usa...there's so much I need to tell you. There's so much to be said-" Mamoru whispered as the rain began to die down.

"Mamo-chan?" Usagi looked up at the man in her arms. A look of confusion reflected within her eyes.

"Yes, Usako?" Mamoru looked down at the petite blonde. He knew just how overwhelming and confusing this whole situation must have seemed, but he didn't care. She was in his arms once more and that was all that mattered for now. He watched as Usagi looked about her and shook her head. The confused look in her eyes was replaced by warmth and she smiled the first smile she had made in weeks.

"I love you, Mamo-chan." She whispered tearfully. "I don't care if this is just a dream. I love you, and I wanted you to know that." Mamoru stared into Usagi's eyes.

"I love you too Usako. I love you very much. I love you, I love you, I love you… and a thousand times more... I love you..." Mamoru knew the difference between the rain and Usagi's tears and brushed her tears away with his thumb. "I'm so sorry." He murmured, gazing deeply into her eyes, which lit up as he spoke. "There's so much I need to tell you..." Mamoru repeated.  
"I know..." Usagi nodded. "Tell me later..." They stood there in the rain simply holding each other, too afraid to move for fear of losing one another again. New hot tears stung Usagi's eyes, but they were different, these tears were tears of joy. The rain continued to fall from the heavens, drenching them both, but it was OK, because this time they were together as they did their crying in the rain.

_**Fin.**_


	5. I Believe In You

**Song: **I Believe In You  
**Artist: **Joe feat. *NSYNC  
**Written By: **Allen Gordon, Jr., J. Scott Skinner, Joe Thomas  
**Album: **My Name Is Joe (2000)

**Season:** Original  
**Published:** 08-26-01 (AN- In desperate need of an edit & Re-write)  
**Words:** 1,032**  
Summary:** Sometimes confessions are the hardest thing to write…

**Disclaimer:** I don't claim or own any rights or profits from this song or Sailor Moon.

* * *

Darien sighed as he looked out the balcony window of his apartment. He saw a familiar blonde girl and her friend, talking and laughing as they walked home.

"Serena…" Darien sighed again. Serena looked up and saw Darien. She smiled warmly and waved. She wasn't usually that nice to him. Darien guessed that she had a great day. He gave her a halfhearted smile and turned away. "What am I going to do? I can't tell her that I like her! She'll just laugh at me!" Darien sat down behind his desk. He remembered all the times they 'coincidentally' bumped into each other. He stared at the blank sheet of paper and the pen in front of him. An idea popped into his head. _*I'll write her a letter telling her.*_ he thought to himself. He closed his eyes and thought, only to open his eyes and jot down his thoughts.

_**I never believed in dreaming, it never got me very far.  
I never believed that love could find me, like an arrow through the heart.  
I never believed in miracles, or building castles in the air.  
Not until that day I found you, turned around and you were there.  
From the day you came, you gave me, a whole new point of view.  
I've been touched by an angel, it's impossible, but true.**_

He looked blankly at the sheet of paper and then decided to make it into a song. "I can't believe I just wrote that!" He said to himself in disbelief. Darien had never been the romantic type, nor had he ever considered himself as the creative type, but today something was different. Today, she had smiled at him, and he was feeling particularly inspired.

_**I believe in you.  
I swear that forever from today, no one will ever take your place.  
I believe in you.  
And I believe our love will last always.**_

He then took a look at the picture of Serena that was sitting in a silver frame, on his table. She had dropped it at one of their 'accidental' run-ins, and Darien never had the courage to give it back to her. He smiled at the photo and began writing again.

_**I never believed in fairy tales, though sometimes I wish I could,  
I never believed that golden slippers could ever find the perfect foot,  
I never believed in magic, or that wishes could come true,  
But your very first kiss changed all this, something only you could do.  
You made me a believer, you made me trust again,  
You showed me there's a pot of gold, at every rainbow's end.**_

He frowned a little. He then remembered that he had only ever imagined what it would be like to kiss Serena. He was about to scrunch the piece of paper up into a ball and start again, but then decided against it because he couldn't think of anything else that would fit into that line. He sighed again as he re-wrote the chorus again under that paragraph…

_**I believe in you.  
I swear that forever from today, no one will ever take your place.  
I believe in you.  
And I believe our love will last always.**_

It was then, that doubt began to brush past him. "Should I give this to her?" He asked, becoming nervous. "Maybe I should 'accidentally' drop it while I run past? What if she laughs at me?" He asked himself "Well I guess it's better than having her laugh at me in my face." He reasoned to himself for a moment longer before sighing in defeat. "I can never show this to her. This dear letter will never leave this room."

_**Only love, sets you free,  
And if you serve to fate, then you're my destiny.  
Now I know, now I see.  
Anything can happen, if you just believe.**_

"So… this is a song, I guess." Darien mused out loud once again. "Melody… I need a melody." He tried to sing the chorus, but cringed at how stupid and off-key he sounded. "Right, well it looks like I'll never sing this to her either. Maybe posting it wouldn't be too bad."

_**I believe in you.  
I swear that forever from today, no one will ever take your place.  
I believe in you.  
And I believe our love will last always**_

Darien signed his name down the bottom of the poetic confession, more out of habit than anything else, and carefully folded the sheet into a white envelope. He sealed it and turned it over, signing 'Serena' in cursive. He hesitated a bit as he closed the door behind him, walked downstairs and towards Serena's house. As soon as he got there, he attempted to slide the letter through the tiny slot in the mailbox, but there were letters clogging it up. Darien cringed as the front door opened. Serena skipped out to get the mail.

"Oh! Darien… what are you doing here?" She asked. Darien blushed slightly as he handed Serena his letter.

"I was… um… I… this is for you." He fumbled and cringed again at his own stupidity.

"Um… Thank you." Serena said curiously, wondering what was in the envelope. Darien grew an even brighter shade of red as she took the letter. He swiftly turned around and began to walk home. Serena opened the letter carefully and briefly read the letter inside. She blushed slightly and smiled at how sweet it was. She looked up to see Darien's back, slowly descending as he walked home. Serena ran after Darien.

"Darien! Darien! Wait!" She called after him. Darien turned around slowly, looking at the ground with embarrassment. He figured that she read the letter.

"I'm sorry, I know you hate me. I really don't know why I wrote that…" Darien began, still looking at the ground. Serena walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Darien was quite surprised. It was not the response he was expecting.

"Don't be sorry, I don't hate you at all! I'm glad that you wrote that letter, cause I feel the same way." Serena smiled. The sun began to set, as the two kissed on the street…

_**Fin.**_


	6. It's True

**Song: **It's True  
**Artist: **The Backstreet Boys  
**Written By: ** Max Martin, Andreas Carlsson & Kevin Richardson  
**Album: **Black & Blue (2000)

**Season:** R  
**Published:** 09-16-01 [AN- In desperate need of editing & re-writing]  
**Words:** 928**  
Summary:** Darien finally admits his feelings for Serena to himself will he get the chance to admit them to her?

**Disclaimer:** I don't claim or own any rights or profits from this song or Sailor Moon.

* * *

Darien caught sight of Serena and Mina as they slowly walked home together after school. He leaned against the wall, around the corner and sighed. As soon as Serena walked past, Darien grabbed her wrist.

"Waah!" Serena jumped in fright. "Darien..." She whispered as she closed her eyes. She wasn't about to cry in front of him anymore. She wasn't going to let herself look weak anymore. "What are you doing here?" She tried to sound strong and bold.

"I...I have to tell you something..." Darien looked down to the ground as he noticed that Serena had changed. He knew that Serena changed because of him, and he felt guilty.

"Go ahead." Serena said sternly. Desperately trying not to cry. Mina just stood there, watching everything that was going on in awe. Darien drew in a deep breath and began explaining...

_**Even the lover makes a mistake sometimes.  
Like any other, fall out and lose his mind.  
And I'm sorry. For the things that I did.  
For your teardrops over words I said.  
Can you forgive me, and open your heart once again.**_

Mina smiled quietly as Serena sighed to herself listening to Darien's voice. Something she had missed very much. She looked up at Darien. His eyes displayed sorrow, guilt and compassion. When Serena peered into them, she knew he was telling the truth.

_**It's true. I mean it.  
From the bottom of my heart.  
Yeah, it's true without you I would fall apart.**_

Darien gently held Serena's hand as he slowly knelt down before her and serenaded her. Serena looked down at Darien unbelievingly before looking around to make sure no one else saw them. A tear rolled down her face. Darien lifted his other hand to Serena's cheek. He turned her head so she was looking at him and only him, before wiping the stray tear from her cheek.

_**What ever happened.  
I know that I was wrong.  
Oh yes. Can you believe me, maybe your faith is gone.  
But I love you, and I will always will,  
So I wonder if you want me still.  
Can you forgive me and open your heart once again?**_

Mina pulled out a tissue from her bag and passively handed it to Serena. Tears began to streamed down her face. What Darien was doing was the sweetest thing that anyone had ever done for her. She was speechless. He flashed her a small smile and she could feel her cheeks flush as she blushed slightly.

"Darien…" Her voice wavered through her tears. "I… I don't-"

_**It's true. I mean it  
From the bottom of my heart,  
It's true without you, I would fall apart  
I'd do anything to make it up to you.  
So please understand. And open your heart once again.**_

Darien frowned to himself. He felt so stupid, but he also knew that he wouldn't be able to live without Serena and would do anything to get her back. But he silently prayed that no one would see them...just in case. Serena hiccuped as she brushed away the tears from her eyes. _*This is just sooo adorable!*_ Mina thought to herself. _*It's a definite Kodak moment!*_ she thought and pulled out her camera from her bag. She didn't want to disturb the couple so she turned the flash off.

_**It's true. I mean it.  
From the bottom of my heart.  
It's true, without you I would fall apart  
It's true, I mean it.  
From the bottom of my heart.  
Yeah it's true. I mean it.  
Without you I would fall apart  
Oh, yeah. It's true..**_

Darien whispered the last couple words.

"I'm so sorry Serena. I love you... I'm really sorry for everything I've said and done. I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?" Darien repeated. Serena squeezed Darien's hand briefly and pulled him back up to his feet. She looked into his deep blue eyes.

"Oh, Darien. Of course I do!" She wept as she hugged him. Mina stood back, happily taking snap shots of the couple every few seconds. Darien rested his chin on the top of Serena's head as he held on to her as if his life depended on it.

"I've missed you so much" Serena cried onto Darien's chest.

"Serena..." Darien whispered as he carefully pushed Serena an arms length away. Serena looked up at Darien and became fearful that he would say he didn't mean it. She waited for him to speak again.

"Serena. I love you." Darien said softly and slowly. Serena breathed a sigh of relief. "I love you...I love you... I love you..." Darien repeated over and over again emphasizing his point as he pulled Serena in for another hug. They looked at each other and Mina gladly took photos as the couple kissed. As she took the happy snaps, Mina accidentally knocked the flash button, turning the flash on. Both Darien and Serena became distracted and turned to see Mina happily clicking the camera away at them.

"MINA!" Serena gasped. Mina removed the camera from in front of her and smiled cheesily.

"What? They'll make a really good story for your future kids to listen to over and over again!" Mina said cheekily. "Now turn around and continue kissing so I can continue clicking!"

"UUGH! MINAAA!" Serena wailed and was about to go chasing after the blonde when Darien suddenly grabbed her wrist, causing her to swing around, back into his arms. He pressed his lips against hers again.

"MMMMHHH! Mmmmhhh..." Serena relaxed in Darien's arms. Mina chuckled and took more pictures.

"Kids these days!" She sighed.

_**Fin.**_


	7. Tell Me How You Feel

**Song: **Tell Me How You Feel  
**Artist: **Joy Enriquez  
**Written By: **Larry Brownlee, Gus Redmond, Jeffrey Simon, Fred Simon, Carsten Schack, Kenneth Karlin, Channette Higgens & Channoah Higgens  
**Album: **Joy Enriquez

**Season:** Original  
**Published:** 10-19-01, [AN- Desperate need to edit & rewrite]  
**Words:** 1,068**  
Summary:** Serena's sick of waiting for Darien to make the first move…

**Disclaimer:** I don't claim or own any rights or profits from this song or Sailor Moon.

* * *

_**You're on my mind,  
Had another sleepless night  
And all I think about  
Is that I want you here and now  
What I want to say  
Is that I want you here in my life  
I need you to hold me  
Make me feel so fine**_

Serena sat in her arcade booth along with her best friend, Crystal. Just then, the automatic glass doors of the arcade slid open and in walked a tall, handsome man, with jet-black hair and deep blue eyes.

"Hey Sere... look who just waltzed in!" Crystal nudged Serena, teasingly.

"Ssshh!" Serena hissed, sinking lower into her seat with embarrassment. Darien walked past the two girls and headed for the counted, where his best friend, Andrew, was serving a few customers. Just then, Serena felt a sudden tingly feeling run up and down her spine giving her the shivers, but at the same time, giving her this warm fuzzy feeling all over.

_**There's no other guy  
You're everything I'm looking for and more  
Why are you so shy  
When you're walking by  
I get this feeling inside**_

Serena watched Darien intently from her corner booth. She had thought he was really hot ever since they first ran into each other, but she never got the guts to ask him out. She was too afraid that he'd laugh at her.

"Hey look! He's alone... this is the perfect time to go and ask DARIEN out!" Crystal emphasized to get Darien's attention, and then giggled. It worked. He turned around to see the two girls sitting in the corner booth. He grinned broadly as he casually walked over. Serena had her back to him as he approached.

"Hello Crystal, MEATBALL HEAD!" Darien greeted as he walked over to the table. Serena jumped slightly in fright.

"GEEZ! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU! IT'S NOT MEATBALL HEAD! MY NAME IS SERENA!" Serena exclaimed..

"Ok, OK! I'm sorry Serena! No need to freak out!" Darien grinned broadly. Crystal shifted over, next to Serena and Darien sat down where Crystal had just been sitting. Serena blushed slightly. _*He's just SO cute!*_Serena silently thought to herself.

"So how was today?" Darien asked, looking at Serena. _*A normal conversation between Darien and Serena? Since when?*_ Crystal smiled inwardly to herself. Serena explained everything that happened and Darien nodded, signaling that he was listening. It was then that Serena noticed that he was quieter and more mature than he seemed at first.

_**Hey there,  
I want you but I don't know what to say  
I see you everyday  
When you come around my way  
I want you to know that  
I'm in love with you  
So baby come on, come on and tell me how you feel.**_

Serena enjoyed the conversation, and so did Darien. Truth was, he enjoyed every moment he spent with Serena.

"AHERM... ~Cough Cough-Date-COUGH COUGH~" Crystal nudged Serena with her elbow.

"Are you OK there?" Darien asked, passing her a drink.

"Cough- oh yeah... sure. Thanks" Crystal smiled

_**My friends say, that I'm wasting my time,  
But I don't listen to them cause I know you're gonna be mine,  
They don't understand the feelings inside  
All I want from you is that you give me a sign**_

Serena was about to ask Darien out on a date when she was reminded that she was just another Jr. High school girl to him. She sighed deeply in despair. _*He'll just laugh at me. There's no use in asking him out. I'll save myself the humiliation thank you very much.*_Serena mentally argued and just continued the friendly conversation that they had previously started.

"So how was your day?" Serena asked sweetly. She secretly hoped that she was wrong about Darien.

_**Tell me how you feel  
I see it in your eyes when you walk on by  
You feel me  
Why are you so shy  
When you walk by  
I get this feeling inside**_

Darien began to explain the details of what he did and the conversation went on. They all got to know each other a bit more. Crystal nudged Serena again under the table and Serena replied by kicking Crystal. Serena had discovered a whole new, different side to Darien that she never thought existed in the guy. She was more in love with him now than ever. She realized that he had a great personality AND was hot! It gave her more confidence in asking Darien out but she was still quite nervous.

_**Hey there,  
I want you but I don't know what to say  
I see you everyday  
When you come around my way  
I want you to know that  
I'm in love with you  
So baby come on, come on and tell me how you feel.**_

Darien looked at his watch and Crystal smiled.

"Excuse me! I'll be back in a sec!" Crystal smiled and bolted around the corner, leaving Darien and Serena alone together to have some privacy.

_**I know... that it's you that holds the key to my heart  
And I don't know what I would do if I can't have your love...  
Tell me how you feel...**_

Darien looked down at his watch again.

"Well Serena... I have to go now. It's been nice talking to you!" Darien smiled warmly. Serena nodded and returned the smile. She wanted to ask Darien out and she knew that this was the best time, just the words just seemed to get caught in her throat.

"Yeah it has..." was the only response Darien got.

"Ummm..." Darien paused for a second.

"Yes?" Serena asked, cautiously.

"What-would-you-say-if-I-took-you-out-this Friday-for-dinner?" Darien blurted out shyly. Serena almost fell out of her seat. She never expected Darien to ask her out.

"I... I'm sorry?" Serena asked, not sure if she had just heard what she heard.

"Wanna go out for dinner on Friday?" Darien repeated a little slower.

"Uh, Sure!" Serena blushed profusely.

_**Hey there,  
I want you but I don't know what to say  
I see you everyday  
When you come around my way  
I want you to know that  
I'm in love with you  
So baby come on, come on and tell me how you feel.**_

Crystal walked around the corner again and was just about to walk to the corner booth, when she saw Darien place an awkward kiss on Serena's cheek. _*Finally!*_ Crystal smiled to herself, happy for her best friend. _*About time.*_

_**Fin.**_


End file.
